Portable basketball goal supports are a popular alternative to permanent mounting systems, such as those that are used to mount the goal on a building, or those which make use of a pole supported in the ground. An advantage of portable support systems is that they typically can be easily moved and selectively positioned at different locations, as desired.
Known support systems usually include a ballast for weighting down the support whereby the support is prevented from moving during use of the goal, such as during a basketball game. For example, several prior art supports include an adjustable pole for mounting the goal, and a base in the form of a tank for holding water which provides the ballasting weight.
In setting up a portable basketball goal system, the support is positioned in a desired location and a hose is run from a water spigot to the support to fill the ballast tank. If it is necessary to move the goal to a different location, the ballast tank must usually be emptied in order to lighten the system sufficiently for easy transportation. Thus, prior art support systems typically require that the goal be set up near a water spigot or at least within reach of a hose.
In addition, prior support systems include means for adjusting the length of the goal supporting pole to a plurality of predetermined positions. Adjustable poles typically include upper and lower tubes in telescoping relationship to each other with the lower tube including a hole for receiving a locking pin, and the upper tube including a plurality of longitudinally spaced holes. The pin may be inserted through the holes in the upper and lower tubes to define different height positions for the goal. Accordingly, shortcomings associated with many prior art support systems include the inability to provide for adjustment heights other than the predetermined heights established by the location of the holes for receiving the locking pin and the possibility of losing the locking pin when it is not engaged with one of the holes in the pole.